A Collection of Drabbles
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: All of these short stories were written based on the bitesize bones comment meme on LJ. Prompts aren't mine, but the stories are...
1. That's What Big Brother's Are For

**_I'm writing for t_**_**he bitesize_bones/bones_ga 'Meme With No Theme' Comment Fic meme on LJ. These stories will all be based on prompts from other users. **_

_**As always, none of these wonderful characters belong to me. I'm just taking them out to play with them occasionally. The prompts will be posted before the actually stories. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I will post the new ones here whenever I write them...**_

_**Prompt: Parker teaches his baby sister something, anything.**_

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Booth watched as his son tried to teach his nearly five month old daughter how to crawl. It took all of his willpower to keep from laughing out loud at the obvious way that his son was trying to reason with his much younger sister.

"Come on Ari, you can do it. All you have to do is get on your knees and push up and then you put your hands out in front of you. It's just like walking, but with your knees and your hands."

Parker watched as his little sister simply looked up at him and blew some spit bubbles and gurgled happily. He sighed and looked at his father and said, "She's never gonna learn how to do it dad."

Booth shook his head and said, "She'll get it soon enough. You just have to keep trying."

Booth saw the determined look on his son's face and he knew that he was willing to try as long as he had to. He smiled when he heard Parker tell her, "Okay Ari, here's your favorite blanket. It's over here and you can only get it if you crawl over here. I know you can do it. Your mom's a genius and well, my dad's pretty smart too."

"Jeez thanks Parks."

"I'm just saying dad. I mean, Bones is her mom and Bones can do anything."

Booth smiled at the confidence that Parker had in Bones. He felt the same way, but he didn't want to tell Parker that Ari might be too young to start crawling just yet. Parker had been determined that today was going to be the day that he taught his baby sister how to crawl. Booth had tried to tell him not to be upset if she didn't learn right away.

In true Parker fashion, he'd listened, but insisted that his sister could do anything. He'd been at it for most of the day. Only stopping when Booth had insisted that she needed to take a nap. Parker had sighed at that one and crossed his arms over his chest and flopped onto the couch.

Booth had watched Parker out of the corner of his eyes while his daughter had slept. Parker had gotten down on his hands and knees and he'd practiced crawling. He noticed that he had repeated the motion over and over again until he had deemed it perfect.

Bones had come home in the middle of his practicing and asked, "What are you doing Parker?"

He didn't look up, but said, "I'm practicing."

Booth heard her laugh softly and she turned and looked at him and asked, "What on earth is he practicing Booth?"

He smiled and said, "Well, it seems that he's determined to teach Ari how to crawl."

She smiled and watched as he lifted his butt off of the floor and wiggled it around. He looked like a dog getting ready to attack his favorite bone or toy. She smiled and said, "She might be a bit too young for that Parker. Her necessary muscles haven't finished forming and..."

She was stopped by his next words, "She's my little sister Bones. She can do anything and it's my job to make sure that she learns everything Bones. I have to make sure that she's safe."  
>Booth watched as his normally composed partner, swallowed hard and turned away from him suddenly. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that she had tears in her eyes. When he walked over to her to hug her from behind, he knew that Parker's words had indeed touched her deeply.<p>

He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how lucky I am."

"Why?"

Bones smiled and turned in his arms and whispered, "Parker loves her so much... So much that he's willing to practice teaching her how to crawl. Hearing him say that it's his job to teach her everything. I keep thinking, what if Russ had been like that with me? My life could have turned out so differently."

Booth nodded and leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "You might not have met me. Then we wouldn't have Ari and..."

Booth saw the horrified look on her face and she shook her head and said, "I couldn't imagine not having her Booth. I know that she wasn't planned, but I love her so much. My heart finally knows what true love is Booth. You gave that to me. You, Parker and Ari gave that to me."

Booth smiled at then they heard their daughter crying from her room. Booth and Bones heard Parker say, "I'll get her!"

Before either of the adults could say anything, they heard the sound of Parker's footsteps going up the stairs. Booth flashed her a smile and said, "Let's go watch. I have a feeling that this is going to be interesting."

The adults got upstairs and they heard their daughter talking to her brother. Of course it was just baby babble, but Parker talked right along with her.

He smiled and said, "I think I know what the problem is Ari. We are going about this all wrong. You need to be on your stomach and then I'll help you to your knees and show you where to put your hands."

Booth and Bones stood in the doorway to their daughter's room. The adults watched while Parker helped his sister learn to crawl. He started her off on her belly, and then, they watched as he helped her get on her knees. Parker smiled and said, "Now comes the hard part Ari. Okay. You need to move one side and then the next. Watch me."

Parker crawled in front of his sister. Booth wondered if their daughter could actually see enough to learn.

What happened next was something that Booth and Bones would remember for the rest of their lives. Neither adult knew what made her start crawling all of the sudden, but Parker would forever take credit for it. Booth could see his daughter moving her bottom much like Parker had. After a few seconds of moving back and forth, she suddenly moved one leg and then the other. In a few seconds, she was following Parker around the room. She caught up to him quickly and it was obvious that Parker hadn't noticed, because when she touched his leg, Parker turned his head and gave her a surprised expression. When he saw that she was crawling he said loudly, "She's doing it dad! Look Bones! I taught her how to crawl! Woo hoo!"

Booth and Bones both clapped happily. Parker smiled at his sister and said softly, "Now when you are old enough, I'll teach you how to walk and then, how to ride a bike."

Booth had always known that Parker would make an incredible big brother. Today just proved that to him. He knew that Bones couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes when they heard Parker say, "I'll teach you everything you need to know Ari and I'll always love you. That's what big brother's are for..." 


	2. Overflowing With Love

**_I'm writing for t_**_**he bitesize_bones/bones_ga 'Meme With No Theme' Comment Fic meme on LJ. These stories will all be based on prompts from other users. **_

_**As always, none of these wonderful characters belong to me. I'm just taking them out to play with them occasionally. The prompts will be posted before the actually stories. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I will post the new ones here whenever I write them...**_

_**Prompt: Brennan at her first ultrasound**_

I couldn't resist and I hope that this was you were looking for. I know that you didn't say anything about Booth, but I couldn't see her going to her first ultrasound appointment without him...

Ever since she had gotten pregnant, Brennan hadn't believed that she was actually carrying another human being inside her body. Sure, the emotional and physical changes definitely made it clear to her that there was a baby growing inside her. That coupled with the ever constant morning sickness, had made it very clear to her, at least in an abstract sense, that she was most definitely having a baby.

The full emotional impact hadn't quite hit her yet. She had felt what she thought was the baby moving. Although she couldn't be quite sure. It felt like butterflies moving in her stomach and most days, she told herself that it was something that she was simply imagining.

She was sixteen weeks pregnant when her doctor scheduled her for her first ultrasound. She started drinking her water two hours before her appointment and Booth had picked her up nearly a half hour before. They drove towards the ultrasound center in relative silence. Neither one was aware of the full emotional impact that today's visit would have on Brennan.

She signed in and was given a stack of forms to fill out. She returned them to the counter and sat down next to Booth. He held her hand before the technician called her name. He looked at her and stayed in his seat. She could tell that he wasn't exactly sure if she wanted him to come back with her or not. So, she held out her hand to him and said softly, "Come on Booth. I want you to experience everything with me. This is your baby also."

The smile that he gave her made her laugh softly. He held her hand while they walked back to the ultrasound room. She was instructed to take off her pants and panties and leave on her shirt. Booth made her laugh as he turned around and gave her a small amount of privacy. That was one of the things that she had grown to love about him. Even though they were living together now and having a baby together, he still blushed whenever she talked to him about sex.

After removing the requested items, she climbed up onto the exam table and laid down. She told Booth, "You can look now."

Booth turned around and smiled and went to go sit next to her in the plastic chair sitting beside her. He took her hand and rubbed it softly. Then, as he had a habit of doing, he let his hand settle on her growing stomach. She smiled and put her hand on top of his. She still had a hard time believing that she was having a baby. Not to mention that she was having a baby with Booth. The man that had opened her eyes and her heart to new experiences.

She had gone to three other doctor appointments. So, she figured that this appointment would be no different. After each appointment she gone home not feeling any different.

The technician came into the room and squirted a small bit of cold gel onto her stomach. She gasped at the coldness. Booth held her hand and leaned over and kissed her softly. Most of the appointment went by quickly and the only sound that filled the room was the clicking and whirling of the ultrasound machine.

After about five minutes, the technician turned around the monitor and told them, "Say hello to your baby."

It was at that moment that Brennan forgot how to breath. Because there on the tiny screen was the image of their tiny baby. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Booth gasp softly. However, at that moment, she suddenly had tunnel vision and the only thing that existed in her world was the tiny image on the screen. The image that suddenly made everything so very real to her. She reached out and touched the screen and whispered, "Hi there little one. I'm your mommy."

At those softly spoken words, she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Temperance Brennan had been reduced to a crying mess and when she looked at Booth, she knew that he felt it too. In all her years, she'd thought that it was impossible for her heart to hold any more love than it had before. She knew then that it was wrong. For her heart had suddenly expanded to overflowing.

She looked at Booth and whispered, "I love you. Thank you."

Booth looked at her and asked, "What for?"

"For loving me. For giving me the courage to lose my imperviousness. For not giving up on me when you had every reason to."

The technician smiled and asked, "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Brennan looked at Booth and asked, "Do we?"

He gave her a watery smile and she looked at the technician and said, "We do."

A few more clicks and whirls and they were each given a picture and the technician had typed, "Hi mom and dad. Love, your little girl."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and the tears fell down each of their faces as they leaned in closer and kissed softly.

Brennan whispered, "A little girl. We're having a little girl."

Booth nodded and whispered, "Thank you Bones. I love you."

"I love you to Booth. So very, very much."

The technician smiled to herself. This was one of the reasons why she loved her job. She loved seeing the happy looks on the faces of expectant parents.

Brennan knew that this would be a day that she would remember for the rest of her life. It was the day that her heart filled to overflowing. The day that she truly fell in love with Booth and the baby that she carried inside her... 


	3. Dancing In The Dark

**_I'm writing for t_**_**he bitesize_bones/bones_ga 'Meme With No Theme' Comment Fic meme on LJ. These stories will all be based on prompts from other users. **_

_**As always, none of these wonderful characters belong to me. I'm just taking them out to play with them occasionally. The prompts will be posted before the actually stories. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I will post the new ones here whenever I write them...**_

_**Prompt: The baby wakes up crying in the middle of the night. Booth and Brennan end up slow dancing with their daughter in the middle of them.**_

I hope this is what you are looking for...

From somewhere in his sleep riddled brain, Booth heard the sound of his daughter crying. She'd been suffering from colic and the only thing that soothed her was being in the arms of one of her parents and sometimes, even that didn't help.

Booth rubbed his eyes as he padded slowly into her room. He looked down at his daughter and couldn't seem to stop the smile that crept onto his face. He leaned over to pick her up and whispered softly to her, "Is your tummy still hurting sweetheart? I would have thought that the medicine the doctor gave you would help."

He laid her on his right shoulder and brought his hand up to rub her back. He then walked downstairs and without turning on the light, he flipped on the stereo. Soft music filled the room. He swayed gently to the sounds that filled the room. Her crying was still as loud as ever, so he wasn't surprised when he heard Bones whisper, "You should have woke me Booth."

Booth smiled at her and she walked over to join her husband and daughter. Booth knew that it killed her to hear their daughter cry. Truth be told, it had the same effect on him. However, Parker had gone through the same thing, so he knew that this would pass. It just took awhile. He knew that if they could get through this, then they could get through anything.

Bones leaned forward and kissed her him softly. Then she lowered her head and kissed her daughter's downy head. She never could have imagined this a few years ago. Never could have imagined that she would have a daughter that she would willingly give up her life for. Not to mention that she was married to Booth. She'd never believed in marriage, at least not until she met him.

She pressed her body closer to his and Booth shifted their daughter so that she was in between them. He held onto Bones with one hand and Ari with the other and they swayed silently to the music that played on the radio. Booth wasn't sure if it was the gentle swaying or the feeling of being cocooned between her parents, but her cries gradually subsided. The three of them swayed together in the darkness of the living room. The music filled not only the silence, but the hearts and minds of her parents.

After a few minutes, Booth whispered, "We should go back to bed."

He felt her nod, but she made no attempt to move. She simply kept swaying to the music that filled their senses. Booth knew that he wouldn't trade this moment, this life, for anything in the world. He held his two favorite girls and knew that this was what life was all about. Slow dancing in the middle of the night and comforting their baby daughter.

These little moments were what life was made of and for this tiny family, life was just beginning.


	4. Let Love In

**_I'm writing for t_**_**he bitesize_bones/bones_ga 'Meme With No Theme' Comment Fic meme on LJ. These stories will all be based on prompts from other users. **_

_**As always, none of these wonderful characters belong to me. I'm just taking them out to play with them occasionally. The prompts will be posted before the actually stories. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I will post the new ones here whenever I write them...**_

_**Prompt: Booth/Brennan (et al), Brennan goes into labor while they're on a stakeout.**_

Okay, so this one just kind of got away from me. I know that you just said goes into labor, but I seriously couldn't help myself and how I wrote it. LOL! Took a bit of a leap towards the end...

Brennan had been feeling uncomfortable all day long. Since she was currently almost nine months pregnant, she figured that was to be expected. However, she knew better than to mention it to Booth. Because if she did, he would have taken her straight to the hospital. Something that she had promised herself would not happen until she knew for sure that she was going into labor.

They were in the middle of nowhere and the stakeout was nearing it's eleventh hour. Booth hadn't wanted to bring her along. In fact, he'd insisted that she stay home. She'd put up enough of a fight that he'd finally agreed. Although reluctantly.

When the first strong labor pain hit however, she knew that there was something unusual. Thank goodness Booth had been on the phone and hadn't been paying too much attention to her. She grabbed onto the car door handle and squeezed tightly. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Their baby wasn't due for another two weeks and her doctor assured her that she was fairly confident in that time frame.

She took a deep breath and Booth looked over at her. She could see the concern written on his face. Almost as clearly as if someone had taken a black magic marker and etched it onto his forehead. He asked, "Are you okay there Bones?"

She was afraid to do much more than nod. So, she nodded and pointed out the window with her free hand. Maybe this were just more Braxton Hicks contractions. She'd been experiencing them rather frequently in the last week or so. That's what it had to be. When she had asked Angela, her best friend said that they felt like the real thing, just on a smaller scale.

So, she let out a breath and apparently it was loud enough to cause Booth to look over at her. Because he said, "What aren't you telling me?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing Booth. If there was something to tell you I would."

She was sure that he could see right through her lie. Because the look that he gave her said that he clearly didn't believe her. He turned back around to watch the building and she let out another breath. She made sure that it was softer this time. She didn't want to bother him for false labor pains. However, the next pain that hit her was infinitely worse than any of the others. She wasn't sure if she groaned in pain or not, but he turned and looked at her and said, "Bones…."

She looked at him and finally sighed. She knew that she would have to tell him. Because sooner or later, he was going to figure it out. Especially when he reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. It was at that exact moment that she felt her stomach tighten with another contraction.

Booth looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you in labor?"

It was at that moment that she lost the ability to breath. Another labor pain gripped her and this one threatened to tear her in half. She looked at him and whispered softly, "I think I am Booth."

It took Booth a moment to process what she said. When his brain finally put everything together he said, "You're in labor?"

She couldn't speak and nodded slowly. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be in labor out here in the middle of nowhere. Booth simply stared at her for the longest time. When he saw her face contort in pain. Booth knew that it was happening and that he needed to get her to the hospital.

He said, "I'm calling your doctor and telling her to meet us at the hospital."

She shook her head and said, "It's too early and…"

Another contraction took hold and Booth started to drive out of there stakeout spot. However, one thing that he'd forgotten was that there were spikes at the entrance to prevent people from going out the wrong way. Which, because of his nervousness, Booth forgot all about and then proceeded to drive over them, effectively giving the SUV four flat tires.

Booth looked up at the sky and said, "Seriously. You had to pick today of all days to teach me this object lesson?"

He felt Brennan reach over and take his hand. He squeezed it softly and picked up his phone. He looked at her and said, "Everything will be okay."

She nodded and then another contraction hit her. Booth remembered thinking that the contractions were getting closer together. It was about that time that Booth realized two things. One was that the contractions were coming constantly and the second thing was that he had absolutely no signal out here. Great. That was just wonderful. He wondered what kind of idiot took his pregnant partner out on a stakeout in the middle of nowhere. He must have said it out loud, because he heard her say, "You aren't an idiot and I forced you to bring me with you Booth."

Booth looked at her and said, "I could have told you no."

She laughed and asked him, "When has that ever worked before?"

He smiled and said, "Never. It sounded good at the time."

He looked at her and she smiled at him softly and said, "It's not your fault Booth. But you can use the radio to call for help."

Booth smiled at her and picked up the radio. Calling for an ambulance and a tow truck. Booth sat there in the SUV holding her hand and waiting for help to arrive. However, he soon realized that he just might end up delivering their baby himself.

She looked at him and whispered, "I don't think they are going to get here in time Booth."

"What? Why?"

"My water just broke."

Booth shook his head and despite wanting to, he knew that he couldn't let her see how upset he was. The pregnancy had been routine up until that point. It figured that their baby would pick this day of all days to be born. A day when they were out in the middle of nowhere and help was still a good thirty minutes away.

Booth looked at her and said, "The ambulance will be here soon sweetheart. I…"

She shook her head, "I'm not going to make it Booth. I…."

He knew that he had two choices to make. He could either run and hide or he could help her deliver their baby. Those were the only two choices.

So, he looked at her and asked, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and that was when another contraction hit her. This one was much stronger than any of the others and something about it told him that their baby was going to make an appearance today. Right here and now and he didn't have a choice but to help deliver their baby.

So, he looked at her and said, "Let's bring our baby into the world."

He got out of the SUV and laid the seats back. Luckily he had some pillows from when Parker had gone on a trip with them. He laid them onto the seats and he noticed that she was already getting out. She had to stop and grab onto the door as a contraction threatened to overtake her. She breathed through the contraction and finally he was able to help her into the back. She looked at him and whispered, "I can't do this Booth. I'm not ready to be a mom."

Booth laughed softly and said, "I don't really think that you have a choice in the matter Bones."

She looked at him and for the first time in a long time, he could see the fear in her eyes. He took hold of her hand and whispered, "I've got you baby. Together we can do anything. Including bringing our baby into the world. He or she is going to be the luckiest baby in the world…."

She looked at him and would have smiled, but another contraction traveled through her body and she whimpered in pain. Booth took her hand and held it tightly. Despite the pain that it caused him. He knew that, in the end, all of the pain was going to be worth it when they got to meet their baby. For now, he just had to keep her focused on him and give her a way to forget about the pain.

He looked at her and whispered, "I've got faith in you. You're going to be a wonderful mom."

She breathed through the contraction and then managed to tell him, "There's so much that I don't know."

"No one knows how to be a perfect parent Bones. You learn as you go."

"I need to push."

Booth nodded and from someplace in the distance he heard the sound of a siren. However, he knew that he needed to stay focused on her. So, he managed to lover her maternity pants and when she pushed, he saw the head of the baby just peeking through. Booth swallowed and he knew that he would remember this day forever. Not because of the stakeout or because of the two punctured tires, but because this was the day that their baby was born.

It was after three more good pushes that Booth heard someone telling him that they would take care of her. Bones shook her head and refused to let anyone else near her. Booth knew that he should move, but he was honestly afraid to. So, he knelt in front of her and watched as she pushed one last time. He could see the baby slide out of her body and he caught it in his hands. He looked at the baby and whispered, "She's here."

He heard Bones whisper, "A girl?"

Booth nodded, "A little girl."

He handed her over to the paramedics and then went to sit beside Bones. He looked down at her and kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you."

She looked at him and whispered softly, "I love you to. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me. For looking past what the rest of the world sees and allowing yourself to see the real me."

Booth would have laughed if he wasn't convinced that she was being serious. Temperance Brennan didn't believe in such things. However, maybe this was the beginning of her learning curve. Maybe by allowing him into her heart, she was allowing herself to grow stronger each and every day. Maybe the birth of their daughter was the first of many steps along the road to their happy forever. Only time would tell, but Booth had a feeling that she was only now starting to realize how beautiful the world could be when she allowed her logic to leave her and she let love into her heart. He knew that he would be there right beside her. Every step of the way…..


End file.
